The Biostatistics Unit provides biostatistical support to Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center members and to peer reviewed, approved clinical trials. The resource is also available to provide short-term statistical consulting to investigators, with special emphasis on encouraging new research initiatives. Foremost among these is the statistical design of protocols for new clinical trials. P30CA160879006 The Resource for Tumor Tissue fosters the sharing of specialized expertise among basic research investigators and clinicians in order to selectively translate findings in laboratory studies to clinical investigations which may be useful to patients with malignant disease. This is accomplished by: 1) providing fresh human tissue specimens; 2) providing data which is required for quality control as well as for correlation of research findings with clinical outcome; and 3) rapidly identifying hospital patients with specific malignancies -for administration of epidemiologic questionnaires and for recruitment for protocol studies.